narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinobi: New Era
Shinobi: New Era (忍：新時代) is a (fictional) sequel to the Naruto series. Anzu Ishida, the main character, is a young girl who seeks recognition among her clan of famous and powerful shinobi by becoming the Yamakage (山影, Literally meaning: Mountain Shadow) of the Land of Mountains (山の国, Yama No Kuni). Manga The manga debuted in its own series. Obviously not really, since it's only fanfiction, but you get the idea. Setting The series takes place within the Land of Mountains (山の国, Yama no Kuni), in Ishigakure (石隠れの里, Ishigakure no Sato, Literally meaning: Village Hidden in Stones). The story is set around the same time as the beginning of the Boruto: Naruto Next Generations manga, and although some events from that manga occur in this manga as well, it is functionally an alternate universe. Characters Anzu Ishida - The main character. Anzu's family have long been the protectors of Ishigakure, having founded the village. It is Anzu's goal to escape the shadow of her older siblings and succeed her grandfather as the Second Yamakage. In her childhood, Anzu was marked with the Divine Seal, which vastly expands her reserves of chakra but manifests within her a monstrous form that threatens to take control of her if she uses too much chakra. Anzu has a strong sense of justice and friendship but tends to get into mischief as a result of attempting to one-up her siblings. She also tends to ignore the advice of others and approach things in her own way. Mangō Ishida - Anzu's grandfather and the First Yamakage. As the current patriarch of the Ishida clan, he tries to keep the peace between his four grandchildren, to limited success. His old age hides his true strength, and though he appears to be very stern, he is actually quite kind and fair. He is old friends with the Third Tsuchikage, Onoki, and when he gets with the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, his bad gambling habit becomes hard to resist. Momo Ishida - Anzu's older brother and Ume's twin. He is the more agile of the two, and an accomplished medical-nin. He is very soft-spoken and shy, relying on his sister, who is more direct and outspoken. He clashes with Anzu the least of all her siblings, and he attempts to help her the most. Ume Ishida - Anzu's older sister and Momo's twin. She uses her Earth Release and the Ishida Clan's Clay Release kekkei tōta for powerful offense and defense. She is loud and abrasive, constantly criticizing people for even the tiniest of mistakes. Despite this, she geninely cares about people, especially her siblings, and wants to push them to improve. She and Anzu clash fairly often. Natsume Ishida - The oldest Ishida sibling. He is detached and calculating, as well as incredibly intelligent. A jonin at age 13, he is naturally gifted. He and Anzu clash the most, mainly because his is appointed as the leader of her squad. Natsume is hard on his students because he remembers the war that claimed their parents and knows that anyone must be prepared to face similar horrors. Despite this, he does care for his siblings and feels that he must be a surrogate parent so that his grandfather can focus on his duties as Yamakage. Hayai Kengeki - One of Anzu's teammates. His clan specializes in weapons and ninja tools, and their prowess is legendary. Hayai has very poor chakra control and doubts himself as a ninja because of his poor skill in ninjutsu. Of the three, he is the most physically capable and he acts almost as a leader, as he is good at strategy and planning. He is impatient and easily excitable. Kishiko Kamei - Kishiko is a transfer student from Kirigakure and one of Anzu's teammates. In Kiri, the Kamei family name is almost taboo. The first jinchuuriki of Isobu and the Third Mizukage, Sango Kamei, was from the Kamei Clan, as was his uncle Byakuren Kamei, the First Mizukage. The Kamei Clan lost face in the village after Sango attempted to repair the reputation of the "Village of the Bloody Mist" by ending many of the more savage practices of the village. The villagers planned a coup at the urging of Yagura Karatachi and his father and extracted Isobu from Sango, sealing it into Yagura and naming him Mizukage. Sango died and the Kamei Clan was forced to remain in the village to protect the village's secrets. During Mei Terumi's time as Mizukage, she made it a point to try to make good with the clan, but they eventually lost more face for attempting to reclaim the beast and make another Kamei jinchuuriki. The clan, realizing that Kirigakure was no longer home to them, left for Ishigakure in search of Isobu, where they saved the village by sealing Isobu into Kishiko. Kishiko is shy and reluctant to partake in combat because of the fear of the Tailed Beast within her. She instead focuses on healing jutsu and poison techniques, but through her friendship with Anzu and Hayai, learns to be more combative. Despite this, Kishiko never sells herself short and always tries to help in any way she can, even putting herself in harm's way for friends. She is friendly and outgoing. More to come! Plot The plot picks up immediately after the events of the 700th chapter of the original manga, during the Five Kage Summit. The Kage are meeting to discuss a plan to elevate many other countries to the level of the Five Great Shinobi Countries that had been put forth by the daimyō. All of the Kage hash out the details of the plan, as a hooded figure watches from atop the Hokage Rock. After a while, the figure crashes into the meeting and demands to speak to the Hokage, Naruto. When Naruto and the other Kage confront the figure and ask their identity, they goad Naruto into giving chase by mentioning his wife and children by name, then fleeing in the direction of his house. Naruto gives chase as the figure explains the legend of the God Tree and the Divine Seal (神の封印, Kami no Fuin, Literally meaning: Seal of God). This seal requires the juice of a Chakra Fruit mixed into a special paint, which is then used to mark the target with the seal. The seal opens one's chakra pathways, allowing them to absorb chakra naturally, vastly expanding their reserves. The drawback is a monstrous sort of alter ego that develops and can take over the user when they use too much chakra. Naruto questions the stranger's motives, and they reveal that they have already marked several people with the seal. When Naruto demands to know why, they state that they have plans and experiments that they can't wait to see realized. Naruto finally catches up to the figure and attacks them with his Rasengan, but it is revealed to simply be a Shadow Clone. Naruto returns to the other Kage and informs them of what the figure told him. The Kage vow to keep a look out for the figure and anyone who may be marked with the seal. Upon returning to Suna, Kazekage Gaara begins visiting the smaller countries nearby to appoint their respective Kage. The man chosen as the first Yamakage was the head of the Ishida Clan, Mangō Ishida. The Ishida Clan were the founders of Ishigakure, and Mangō was more than proud to accept the position. He informed the Kazekage of a stranger who had entered their village, and Gaara, instantly suspicious, asked the Yamakage if anything strange had happened around the village. The Yamakage informed him the Anzu, his granddaughter, had fallen into a deep sleep, and had resisted any attempts made to awaken her. Gaara visits Anzu's bedside, where he orders the medical-nin who are watching over her to examine her body for any kind of mark or seal. Before the begin the examination, an apparently enraged Isobu is spotted heading for the village. Gaara, Kankuro, and the Suna-nin join the Ishi-nin and prepare to protect the village. As the beast approaches, the seal appears on Anzu's forehead. Gaara and the others do battle until they are joined by Kaigan Kamei, who fights along with the others and reveals his intent to seal the beast inside his daughter. Gaara heavily opposes this and instead tries to speak with Isobu. When this fails, Kaigan's daughter Kishiko joins them and reveals that she wants to be Isobu's jinchuuriki so she can help Ishigakure and redeem her family's name. Gaara reluctantly agrees to the arrangement to save the village. Kaigan seals the beast within Kishiko, saving the village. Later that day, as Gaara prepares to depart, he visits Anzu and notices the mark as she finally wakes up. As Gaara departs Ishi, he sends word of Anzu and Isobu to Naruto, wondering what the future holds. WORK IN PROGRESS Category:Orasp10